Two Green Eyes
by madampeach
Summary: Trowa has two eyes. Yes, TWO. Two whole eyes. Meanwhile, Wufei has a problem with the heat and sweaty, silky pants. ..3x5, 1x2x4 humor, crack..


**Two green eyes**

Trowa had _two_ eyes. Yes, _two_. Two whole eyes. Not one, nor one-and-a-half, but _two_ perfectly functional, entirely there, eyes.

Wufei had been as surprised as any to have found this out. It seemed silly now to think that he had been yet somehow, somewhere in the back of his mind Wufei had convinced himself that Trowa had only one eye.

Wufei would argue that it was not entirely an unreasonable mistake to make. After all, if you looked at Trowa you would only see one bright green eye, his nose and then his long bang of hair. Whether you were looking at Trowa straight on or from an angle it did not matter. The bang leaned to one side or the other to maintain that pattern of bang-nose-eye. It was its decision which direction to lean depending on its mood. Stupid bang.

So yes, it was perfectly understandable that all this time Wufei had thought that Trowa had one, and only one, eye.

Of course, he'd seen each of Trowa's eyes individually, the left eye and the right eye. They were identical mirrors of each other, as a pair of eyes should be. But it had never connected in Wufei's brain that right eye, plus left eye, equals two eyes.

Thus it is needless to say that when Wufei did see both eyes, together, perfectly visible and present, he'd been …

Stunned …

Awed …

Amazed …

Struck dumb like a goldfish.

No offence to goldfish but Wufei had gaped in a manner much reminiscent of one. Not to mention the elegant gurgle he had managed instead of actually saying something intelligible.

For several long-stretching minutes Wufei had stared and gaped, completely forgetting why he had barged into the room like a mad boar, while Trowa, dripping wet and clutching a towel around his waist – a very small towel – had stared back equally stunned.

Now – Trowa was stunned because he had just been barged in on by a blazing fiery dragon who had suddenly, and miraculously, fizzled out into a – a – fluffy little kitten, or something equally harmless. Chang "don't-mess-with-me" Wufei had thundered down the hall and into the room and was now staring at Trowa in as far from "fiery" and "thundering" way as possibly.

The uncharacteristic wide-eyed expression, like a baby staring at something shiny, was really unnerving Trowa. _Almost_ as much as being _almost_ nude was unnerving him. The tiny towel around his waist – which didn't actually reach all the way around – did very little to hide what Trowa had been trying to will away in the cold shower he'd just had.

Yes, Trowa "I-could-be-a-robot-and-you-wouldn't-know-it" Barton, had issues of his own to deal with. Issues like silky white pants sticking to a sweat-slicked backside and thighs. But that's beside the point.

Thankfully for Trowa, Wufei had yet to look anywhere but at his face.

The mostly naked and slightly blushing acrobat ran a shaky hand through his wet hair and tried to school his features. Usually his hair hung over his field of vision and helped him remain cool, calm and collected. It was, in fact, one of the reasons why Trowa was ace at undercover missions. But right now his hair was slicked back from the shower and allowing Trowa a whole new perspective on silky white pants and how they would stick to a sweat-slicked lower body.

So, while Trowa mentally chanted _"down boy, down"_ to a certain part of his anatomy, Wufei's short-circuiting brain warred with his sense of sight over Trowa's not one, but _two_ eyes.

You see – it all started with the fact that the colony the five G boys were currently working a mission on was experiencing its scheduled summer season. However, the administrators of this colony had taken the variance in seasonal temperature of their colony's weather system to extremes. To put it more simply …

It was HOT.

These people did not consider forty-one degrees Celsius (105 Fahrenheit) a hellish temperature setting but a preference.

On this particularly humid day, Wufei had been complaining of the heat – and how it made his pants stick to his skin when he practiced his katas. He had been exceptionally frustrated because he seemed to be the only one having trouble with the temperature. Of the other pilots, Trowa had abruptly and mysteriously left the room sometime during Wufei's katas. And Heero had not shown the least bit of concern for Wufei or the heat, but that was because he'd holed himself away in the fridge with his laptop. As for the remaining pilots, despite Heero's claim that the fridge could not accommodate more than one person, Duo had proven that it could actually house two and Quatre had further proved that, with the removal of the laptop, three people could comfortably fit.

However, large though the appliance had proved to be, lodging in a fourth person was entirely out of the question, which left Wufei stranded and suffering the sauna-like heat.

Though, judging by the mewling, panting noises that later ensued from within the fridge, Wufei was very glad he had been left out.

It was then, as Wufei tried desperately to train his ears to block out certain mewling, panting noises, that the frustrated dragon heard an entirely different sound coming from the opposite direction – down the hall.

It was the unmistakable sound of a thousand cool, refreshing droplets of water hitting the linoleum inner of the bathroom stand-up.

It was the unmistakable sound of a running shower.

Someone dared take a shower?! After all five of them had already used their daily ration of water!?!

Wufei saw red.

Water was in short supply in this forsaken colony. Not a surprise, since most of it was probably hovering in the ridiculously humid atmosphere. Due to the shortage, each person had been allotted a one-and-a-half minute shower a day. That's it. Only one-and-a-half minutes of blissful cool before the shower automatically turned itself off or the others dragged you out. If it hadn't been so Wufei would have been basking in long, gloriously cold showers every minute of every day instead of suffering this heat.

Before Wufei knew what he was doing he had stormed down the hall and his hand was twisting the doorknob to the bedroom with its built in bath. He burst in just in time to catch traitorous Trowa Barton exiting said bath, dripping precious cold water onto the carpeted floor.

Wufei zeroed in on Barton, glaring a patented glare of doom and ready to unleash hell in all its fury.

That's when Trowa turned to look at him … and everything just slowed down …

Bright green eyes locked with his own and suddenly, and miraculously, Wufei forgot that it was boiling hot and that he was uncomfortably sweaty. The fact that they were five people sharing a one bedroom, one bathroom bachelor apartment also flitted from his happily numbed brain. The only thought that echoed in the hollows of his mind was …

_Trowa has two eyes?!_

He tried to speak, to say something – a comment – remark – _anything_ - but all that came out was a strangled noise. He was …

Stunned …

Awed …

Amazed …

Struck dumb like a goldfish. No offence to goldfish.

All because Trowa had two eyes. Yes, two. Not one, nor one-and-a-half, but two beautifully bright, beautifully green ...

... green eyes.


End file.
